


It Should Have Been Us [Art]

by cesibear



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesibear/pseuds/cesibear
Summary: Ever since Regina brought the realms together, she found that there are multiple versions of all of them. Some versions resembled them physically, and some did not."You have no idea how much it freaks me out that there is someone walking around here that is supposed to be another version of me. Like what the hell…" The familiar voice muttered with a sigh.





	It Should Have Been Us [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aponi_Aquene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponi_Aquene/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Should Have Been Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499413) by [Aponi_Aquene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponi_Aquene/pseuds/Aponi_Aquene). 

> Aponi_Aquene, I hope we could work again in the future.
> 
> Head on over to the lovely fic accompanying this artwork. Enjoy!

Happy ending doesn't always look like one in a traditional fairytale and true love can show up in the least likely of places.

**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It Should Have Been Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499413) by [Aponi_Aquene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponi_Aquene/pseuds/Aponi_Aquene)


End file.
